Ice cold
by realseinwords
Summary: hot night, time to cool down pure SMUT


ICE COLD

She was laying chest down on our bed the sheet only coming to just above her bum, her bear back clear for me to see. I was lying beside her, on my side head propped up on my hand propped up on my elbow tracing her back with my spare hand.

"Mmmm Callie baby…I love it when you play with my back" she hummed at me her eyes closed a small smile resting on her lips.

"You do?" I question running my fingers down her spine knowing it drives her crazy especially at the bottom, she started to wiggle around underneath my touch as I traced my fingers over the bottom of her back

"Mmm I love you You know?" she lifted herself using her arms just enough so that she could lean into me she planted the sweetest kiss on my lips it lasted a while and when we pulled apart we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you too" it was barely audible but it was evident that she heard it given the smile that approached her lips the moment the words left my lips. She kissed me briefly again.

"Mmm you taste good" she giggled as she moved into me again. I just smiled at her as she broke the kiss, I didn't need words this was perfect, looking at her, the moon light bouncing of her back, the way her hair falls the eyes that look at me with all of her heart, like they would shatter if there was any sign of me leaving, but glistening so brightly with the love we share. 10 years we've been together, who'd have guess it.. ME that's who, I love her more than words, that's why we don't need any not in the moment, just watching her and stealing kisses when I want to, our own home our own bed. Just US.. Nothing better.. Nope.. This was the life! I kiss her deeply once more and moved over her, I kissed her back as I climb over her to get out of bed.

"Where you going princess"

"Just getting a drink baby" I winked at her "Want anything?"

"No thanks, just come back, its cold in here without you Mrs"

"Okay" I smiled as I went to grab what I wanted, thinking just how lucky I am, I didn't mention she's my wife we got married when we were 22, engaged when we were 20. our families really got on board with it when she realised just how serious we are about each other, still wont let us share a bed if we stay round though.. but we get around it. I still get butterflies in my stomach when she calls me Mrs, in fact when anyone does it just reminds me what I have at home and how lucky I am, to be with my lover, my life partner, my wife, my world, my everything. I clamber into the kitchen as get what I set out for and make my way back to the bed room.

I climbed on top of her resting myself on her bum and place the glass of ice cubes on the side taking one in my mouth without her seeing and moved myself down her body slightly so I could reach the bottom of her back with my lips.

"What are yooo…ohhhhh"

I placed my lips on the bottom of her spine kissing softly I then moved the ice cube to the tip of my tongue and started to trace it all the way up her spine, she was leaning on her elbows raising her body slightly off the bed as I removed her hair from one side of her neck and her back, when I got to the top of her spine I released the ice cube and noticed it start to run down her spine as I leaned into her and placed my lips at the back off her ear and then started to kiss and nibble on the bottom of her ear lobe, I took it between my teeth lightly as I slipped it out of my mouth and moved my lips to her neck, starting to kiss her sensitive spots.

"mmm baby" she moaned slightly as I moved my mouth back to capture the ice cube, it had almost melted, being a very warm night it didn't surprise me, but I took what was left of it in between my teeth running it over her back knowing that she was loving it, after the ice had finally melted I began kissing up her back again my lips finding her ear. "I love you Arizona" I see her smile as she turned her head to peck my lips.

"I love you too Callie" her voice so soft, so angelic, how could it not be, it was her, the reason my heart beats, I saw that she was trying to move under me, I raise my body off her never breaking the eye contact I had with her as she laid on her back I inspected her naked top half with my eyes until they landed back on hers, I let my bottom half rest on hers slightly, nothing but the thin sheet between us, I kept the top half of my body raised off her, almost sitting up. "Perving much Torres" I inhaled a deep breath again, I'm really hers this isn't just a dream.. No I'm defiantly living the dream.. I raise my eyebrows slightly and as I see a smile cross her lips I let one form of mine.

"You are so beautiful" I say as I let my lips edge closer to hers.

"And so is my wife" she winked at me letting out a small giggle. She ran her hands up my arms over my shoulders and around my neck pulling me closer as she crossed her arms behind my head.

"Really and what would sh-" she cut me off

"Shut up and kiss me" a smile gracing her lips as she closed the remainder or the gap..

"Ummm" I moaned out pulling away slightly and pecking her nose

"I know right" she giggle into my mouth as she pulled me closer for another kiss, this time moving her hands down my back pushing me into her as she kicked one of her legs free of the sheet placing it on my lower back creating more contact.

"Wow.. How did I get" I ask coming out of the kiss. "No really, how did I get that lucky?" I smiled running my finger over her forehead pushing away a stray hair.

"By being you" really could she be more perfect, I smiled and berried my head in her neck, I kissed it lightly and then again a little higher knowing I was nearing a sensitive spot.

"Mmm Cal" there hit it, and I continue to time and time again, I kiss down her jaw line over the sensitive areas of her neck along her collar bone and down her chest, I could feel her heart beat against my lips, her breathing deep and slow, exactly where I plan to be.

She pulls at my chin making me gain eye contact with her, she cups my cheek,. "Fuck Callie how do you make me want you so bad" I responded only by kissing her deeply feeling her tongue explore my mouth, I remove my body slightly from her, placing half of my body on the bed, still with enough contact, we battle with our tongues as I play with the soft pink flesh on her beast feeling it harden under my touch, her eyes clamped shut, she concentrating on nothing but the feelings I'm giving her, I run my finger between her breasts down middle of her body stopping where the sheet starts and run my finger over the line between where my finger lies and where I know she wants it to be, knowing that the sheet is the only obstacle I feel myself moisten further, the heat between my legs rising as I see the effect I'm having on her. "Ohh.. Unn" she's whimpering beneath my touch as I dip my fingers a little lower than the sheet when I reach the centre of her body taking it back our as I trace her waist and hips. "Calliope"

Shes almost begging me her hand in my hair tightening her grip whenever I get closer to her middle. "What do you want baby?" I whisper into her mouth as I kiss her once more, still continuing the slow teasing, she knows that I know what she wants but I can't help but ask her.

"I want you" I barely hear her words.

"How"

"I want you…" A deep intake of breath as my hand teases her again "I want you to touch me"

"I'm touching you" I smile and little laugh escapes my mouth, she briefly opens her eyes looking straight into my mine, she lets out a weighty breath.

"I want you to rub my bundle of nerves, I want you to tease it, I want to be almost at the point of exploding…" I see her hand run down the middle of her body, she bypasses mine and rest it over her centre on the sheet as she squeezes the sheet she lets out a little moan imagining what I'm about to do, what she's asking "…almost at the point of exploding.." she pulls her legs together bending one at the knee as I kiss her neck listening to her "as you dip your fingers inside me…" she lets her legs part slightly again "Deep, hard, slow, FUCK" she breaths out deeply… "Fuck I just wan-" before she can finish my lips are on hers and my hand had dipped beneath the sheet as I start to rub between her folds slowly.

I break from the kiss her hand still tangled in my hair "you were saying"

"oh Callie, ughh baby" she lets out as I find the spot on her clit her body shuddering every time I run my fingers over the practically sensitive area. "Shit" she whispers out as I feel her lips hungry for mine, I lift my body over hers kissing her deeply "baby faster.. Please… Ohhhh MYYYYYY Good ohhhhh mmmm" she screams as I do as she asks I kiss her deeply before kissing down her neck keeping up my movements at a rather fast pace, "Ugh baby, I'm fuck…" she clamps her eyes shut, her back arches her legs closed raising her centre into my fingers as I move up and down over her centre faster "Ugh..ohh. Hummm fuck oh.. Right ther.. Oh fuck.. Baby I'm almost.. Please don't so… Ohhh Ohhhh, Ughhh OHHH FUUU- OH MY FUCKING GOD… Keep going, just,, ohm Baby.. CALLIOPE… FUCK…" and her whole body shakes and wiggles underneath my touch, her back arched soundless screams, eyes shut tight, I continue touch only lighter now to help her ride it out, she slowly relaxes into my arms.

"Shit" she whispers, I don't give her long to catch her breath as my lips are hungrily begging for hers my tongue immediately entering her lips as I run my finger over her clit, her whole body jolts at the sensitivity of it, I dont want her to have to tell me, so I instantly run my fingers down circling her entrance as I insert them into her, my lips now exploring the top half of her body as she grips at my hair, "Ohh baby…" she pants "That's" panting again "Soooo" panting a final time "GOOD" she screams out, I love it when she vocal. I kiss down her body my fingers still pumping in and out of her at a steady pace, getting deeper each time, she pulls at my hair making me look at her my fingers still moving in and out, I let out another smirk as I totally remove the sheet from between us and kiss under her belly button, she pulls my hair again to make me look up to her "Baby" she pant's "I cant" she pants again "I cant take it" I smirk at her again still pumping my fingers in and out of her soaking entrance, I raise my body up to her and kiss her lips genially while reaching for another ice cube without her seeing.

"You can baby.." I kiss her lightly "Just go with it" I kiss her again, she looks worried that her body cant handle it, I slow my pace slightly and look her deep in the eye and kiss her softly once more

"I cant" she lets out through hurried breathes

"trust me?" all she does is nod "good" I kiss her again, about to start kissing down her body she pulls me into another kiss this one more urgent than the last, the ice freezing my hand, but I need to reassure her first. "I love you beautiful" i see a smile cross her lips and work my way down her body, sneakily placing the ice cube in my mouth placing it on the tip of my tongue, I slip my tongue out of my mouth and onto her clit, my fingers moving in and out of her entrance, she breaths in deeply and her whole body contracts with it, I flick the ice cube over her clit again.

"WOW " "Baby that's so FUCKING GOOD"

I continue to flick the ice over her sensitive nub until it melts, my tongue making contact with the flesh my fingers pumping in at out of her, so deep and slow I feel her walls clench around my fingers, I know she's getting close, I kiss my way up her body, watching her, this is when she is most attractive, just before she's about to cum, a silence, a light sheen of sweat, her chest heaving her breaths frantic, her voice beautifully raw with everything we are in this moment.

She opens her eyes for a second looking deep into me, I kiss her deeply, "OHH callie" I cant help but smile as she squeezes her eyes shut again, her hands on my back, her fingers digging deeply into me, scratching me as I push into her curling my fingers "Fuck Callie that's it baby" I push in again "FUCK right Fucking ther.. Ughhh baby" … "Ohh Fuck Yeahh" "Right There" "Oh my" "Ohh baby I'm guna" I push into her one last time, I curl my fingers I feel where I hit her G spot, I know this is the one "Oh fuckkkkkkkk"

Her breathings rapid, my fingers still deep inside her, leaning to the side of her again using my free had to remove the stray hairs on her face, pulling my fingers out of her greeting me with another moan, her breathing returning to normality slowly as she comes down from her high as she turns her head in my direction her eyes still closed I see her smile as I steal a kiss from her, as her breathing slows she opens her sleepy eyes "WOW" she whispers at me as I kiss her again as she lazily rolls onto her side her eyes closing again, I smile to myself. "And that ice cube… genius" she says still with her eyes closed but with a smile showing. I place one of my arms over her and kiss her shoulder. She rolls to her back grabbing my arm and lifting herself into my embrace, I quickly wrap my arm around her back running my fingers up and down her side as she drapes one of her arms over my belly I start to run my hand over her arm and then gently entwining our fingers. I feel one of her legs slip between my own and I smile contently, I kiss her forehead as I hear her speak "I love you" she says in her sleepy voice.

"I love you too" I whisper as I steal my hand from her for a moment to cover us wish the sheet and quickly take her hand back as I settle back down I kiss her on the head once more "Sweet dreams beautiful" I get a hum in answer as we both drift of to sleep.__


End file.
